lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution
WARNING: Spoilers for the characters, plot and sharks of Jurassic Shark III are below. ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''will be the third and final installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the second sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the third and final piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film will star Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B, Dakota M and Ben M. Set three years after the events of the second film, the divided Shark Hunters are forced to come back into action and make a final stand against the corrupt InGen employees. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that two sequels were in the works. After the second film, Russell P, Gabe S and Ben M were confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film, while Starscream7 would return to direct. The original cast members of the first film, Jon M, Will M and Nick S, have yet to sign on. Ryan B will make his debut as a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, and Dakota M will make his debut as a supporting character named Logan Shaw. Filming is set to begin on March 22, 2014. The film is set for release on June 19, 2015. Plot Three years after the Retribution Incident, the Shark Hunters remain crumbled apart. However, when the former hunters make a major discovery, Chase Landon (Jon M) makes a move to unite everyone to face the new threat. While Russell Griffin (Russell P) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) avoid fighting the sharks, they are forced to make a final stand against Simon (LordStarscream100), the anarchist who creates the sharks. In the meantime, new people are being pulled into the predicament, including Owen Hawkins (Ryan B) and Logan Shaw (Dakota M). The divided hunters are forced to reunite and establish themselves as a threat to their enemies, as they engage themselves in a final fight for their survival. Characters Confirmed Characters Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, the potential main protagonist who is Russell's best friend. He returns from the second film and may or may not act as the main protagonist, although he will be one of the main protagonists at the least. Him and Russell have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident and moving away from the Shark Hunters. Russell P as Russell Griffin, the potential secondary protagonist who returns from the second film. Russell is Gabe's best friend, who may be held responsible for causing the Retribution Incident. Him and Gabe have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident while moving away from the Shark Hunters. Ryan B as Owen Hawkins, a new character who is one of the film's main protagonists. Owen will act as the film's weapons specialist. Dakota M as Logan Shaw, a new, major supporting character. Logan is a friend of Owen Hawkins and allies with him in the film. Ben M as Dan Bruines, a supporting character and member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original shark hunt and the Retribution Incident. LordStarscream100 as Simon, the leader of the corrupt InGen employees and the creator of the sharks. He will act as the film's main human antagonist. Ian A as Marcus Callum, a new character who is a a corrupt InGen employee that allies with Simon. Zion J as Zion, a new supporting character. Zion is good friends with Russell Griffin and allies with him and the other hunters in the film. Cameron N as Jackman, a new character who is a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Jon M as Chase Landon, the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. As of now, Jon M may have interest in returning in the film, although this is awaiting full-confirmation. He will most likely cameo in the film at the least. Will M as Jimmy Clark, a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the Retribution Incident. As of now, Will M may have interest in returning in the film, although this is awaiting full-confirmation. He will most likely cameo in the film at the least. Various InGen employees, whose names have not yet been revealed. Unconfirmed Characters Nick S as Nate Williams, a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. As of now, Nick S has not signed on to reprise the role of Nate Williams. Nick says that he will only be in the film if they are able to shoot fun scenes, having enjoyed filming his scenes in the second film. Nate will at least be mentioned in the film. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a character whose fate in the second film was left unclear, and he also survived the original hunt and the Retribution Incident. Jacob D has signed on for the role of Billy Trenton, although his involvement in the film will depend on the survival of the character. Billy will at least be mentioned in the film. Will M as Drake Matthews, a character from the first film who survived the original hunt and chose to stay clear of the shark problems. Drake, who was absent entirely from the second film, is rumored to return after getting pulled back into the problems involving the corrupt InGen employees. Drake will at least be mentioned in the film. Production The film was originally slated for release on June 14, 2014, but for various reasons, the release date was pushed a year back. At the end of the credits of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, it was revealed that the film is set for release on June 19, 2015. After the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Russell P and Gabe S were both confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film. The original film's cast members, Jon M, Will M, Ben M, Nick S and Jacob D, were not confirmed for the film at this point. On December 27, 2013, Ben M was confirmed to reprise his role of Dan Bruines. He is the only original cast member confirmed for the film so far. Jacob D, whose character Billy Trenton was seemingly killed in the second film, is rumored to return in the role. This is also awaiting confirmation. On December 20, 2013, a rough summary for the film was officially completed. Scriptwriting is set to begin soon. A teaser poster for the film was released on December 29, 2013. On January 1, 2014, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature a Mako Shark as one of its various sharks, and a Lemon Shark may appear as well. On January 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark from the second film will return, and it will undergo several changes to its design. On January 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that regardless of Chase Landon's involvement in the film, he will not be one of the main protagonists, having been the main protagonist of the first and second films. The size of his role is currently unknown. On January 6, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Zion J has definitely joined the film's cast, although little details on his character have been released so far. On January 10, LordStarscream100 confirmed that a Tiger Shark and a species of sawfish would be featured in the film. On January 12, it was confirmed that shooting would take place in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, the walking trail, and a neighborhood called Stonegate that was briefly featured in the first two films. It is set to become a larger location in the film. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film would feature a smalltooth sawfish. On January 29, a "teaser image" for the film was released, giving some possible plot details. The image features three posters of Chase Landon, Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, who have been dubbed as the "Most Wanted" individuals for a currently unknown reason. The image also teases that the organization BioSyn will somehow be involved with the film, and that the three of them are "Wanted For Your Survival," which teases that something major may be at stake in the film, although this is unknown as well. On February 3, Jon M and Will M confirmed that they may have interest in returning for the third film as Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. This announcement is currently awaiting confirmation, although LordStarscream100 believes that they will wind up cameoing in the film at the least. On February 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the smalltooth sawfish is no longer set to be a shark in the film. On the same day, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature four sharks: a Mako Shark, Tiger Shark, Bull Shark and Lemon Shark. The script for the film was officially completed on February 9. On February 14, it was confirmed that Cameron N, who appeared in LordStarscream100's short film The EdTech Enterprise, has officially signed on to play an InGen employee named Jackman. On March 5, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the duct tape to be used for the sharks has arrived. As a result, construction of the sharks is expected to begin very soon. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that due to the late spring and the large amount of snow, the start date for filming on March 22/23 has been forced to move up to March 29/30. Filming Preparations Filming for Jurassic Shark III is expected to begin on March 22, 2014, and will conclude sometime in May 2015. Construction of the film's sharks is expected to begin sometime in February, with the designs of the sharks currently being mapped out as of February 11. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on January 14 and concluded on February 9. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film will be the first ''Jurassic Shark ''film and the first LordStarscream100 film to be shot entirely in HD. Trivia *After the return of the original cast members, including Ben M, Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Jacob D was left uncertain, it was later confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick did not have any interest in returning for the third film. Nick S has said that he will only reprise the role of Nate Williams if the scenes they film are "cool," having enjoyed shooting several scenes from the second film. After Nick said this, Jon said that he would only reprise the role of Chase Landon if he was in scenes with Nate Williams. LordStarscream100 says that he does not want to make this an issue, and has currently set their roles to be smaller then expected. The involvement of Nick S and Jacob D is currently unknown, but Jon and Will may be interested in returning. *The Bull Shark is the first shark in the series to appear in two films, having survived the second film.